


Vanilla Ice, Chocolatechino, and the Boston Cream Pie.

by BMS22archive



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMS22archive/pseuds/BMS22archive
Summary: Sebastian and Mackie were working out and things get a little heated. Sebastian really starts trembling when Evans arrives





	Vanilla Ice, Chocolatechino, and the Boston Cream Pie.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by ravensonota for the HBC 1k celebration

“Keep doing those squats, Seabass! Gotta keep up with the round brown!” Anthony called from the rowing machine.

“Not everybody only focuses on their thighs and ass, Chocolatechino.” Sebastian smirked as he dropped into the squat.

Anthony laughed loudly but stopped rowing, “ no wonder your ass is so tiny. You’re not doing your squats right.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but then insecurities crept in, “How am I doing it wrong?”

Anthony gets off the rowing machine and walks over to him. “You need to let your quads and your glutes carry all the weight. You have to tense it. Right now you’re doing it all with your calves.”

“Like this?” Sebastian asked and gazed up at him curiously.

“I need to watch from behind,” Mackie observed and the circled around.

Sebastian felt a hot blush creep crossed his cheeks. Then he did another squat.

“No! No!” Mackie sidled up behind him. “Like this.” He started to lower as he held Sebastian’s hips. “Drop with me, Vanilla Ice.”

Sebastian chuckled but then let out a small groan when he felt that Anthony had an erection poking into his backside.

“There we go! There we go! Cut the check!” Anthony cheered as they went into the squat. Sebastian wondered if Anthony knew that he could feel his erection.

They stood back up and then Anthony’s hand cupped his left cheek. “Mackie?!” Seb gasped.

“Yeah, this is shaping up nicely. You hungry, Seabass, because I am about to give you some chocolate.” Mackie hissed as he palms both cheeks.

Sebastian’s erection roared to life with rough squeezes Mackie was providing, even though his words were more hilarious than sexy.

“Fuck, Mackie!” Seb groaned as Mackie pulled down the back of his gym shorts. His cock popped out and was instantly grabbed from behind. “Somebody might see us.”

“And what are they going to say? Go fuck in your dressing rooms.” Mackie strokes Sebastian softly and Sebastian whimpered needily. “Nah, they just gonna close that gym door and walk out.” His lips trailed down the side of Sebastian’s neck.

“Shit. Please. Don’t stop.” Sebastian panted as Anthony’s hand moved faster. Sebastian leaned back on him giving in to the delicious touch Mackie was giving him.

“Responsive sweet boy.” Mackie murmured. “Do you like to be fucked?”

Sebastian’s whole body trembled and his mouth opened in a silent O and he nodded his head.

“There’s a good boy.” He raised his fingers up to Sebastian’s mouth. “Get them wet for me.”

Sebastian’s gasped and then sucked Anthony’s fingers deep into his mouth. “Oh, sweet fucking lord, baby,” Mackie growled and pulled his fingers free. “You are desperate for it.”

“Yes! Anthony please!” Seb whined and Anthony started to press a finger against his rim. Seb wantonly pushed back against the finger.

“Eager boy.” Mackie pressed his lips to Seb’s and pushed his finger into him. Seb moaned lewdly into his lips. So loud that they didn’t hear the door open.

“Well, well, well...” Chris’s Boston accent rang through the room. He smirked at Mackie.

Mackie grinned at him from behind Seb, still slowly stroking.

“Don’t be gentle with him, he likes it rough, Mackie.” Chris sat on a weight bench and nodded for them to continue.

“Is that true, baby?” Mackie whispered by his ear and ducked his love between his teeth.

“Fuck...yes?” Sebastian nodded. Mackie pushed in another finger, stretching him. Then starts scissoring his fingers inside of him.

“Fuck, Seb. You always looked so pretty being filled.” Chris murmured and palmed his cock through his work out pants.

Sebastian started rocking into Mackie’s hand and back onto his fingers. Mackie started finger fucking him relentlessly.

Sebastian looked at Chris with hungry eyes and let out an unabashed moan. Chris drops down in front of him and licks his own lips.

“Suck his pretty cock, Chris.” Mackie demanded.

Chris moaned and then took Sebastian in his mouth. “Fuck!” Seb growled and tangled his fingers in Chris’s hair.

Then he bellowed a moan as Mackie ungracefully yanked his fingers free and shoved his cock inside Sebastian. “Jesus fucking Christ!” Sebastian yelled.

Mackie pounded into him at a brutal pace forcing Chris to take his cock deep. Seb was letting out animalistic moans as pleasure overwhelmed him. Anthony was assaulting his prostate with his huge cock and Chris was swallowing him down like he was a fucking sword swallower.

“Fuck! You both feel so good!” Sebastian roared, “making me fall apart!” He rocked in his sneakers and realized that both men were holding his weight. He relaxes and gave into it.

He gave himself over to the earth-shattering pleasure that Chris with giving with each pull of those pretty lips. The mind-numbing heat of Mackie destroying his prostate. With a whimper he tugged on Chris’s hair to warm him and then he released.

His cum sprayed down Chris’s throat and he quivered.

“Fuck! I can feel your hole fluttering. Feel you coming!” Mackie screamed and released inside him. Chris pulled his mouth off and swallowed.

In a daze, Mackie yanked free. His seed pouring from his entrance. Chris circled to the back of the still shaking Seb.

“Oh, look Mackie. You got him all lubed and ready for me.” Chris smirked. Then he pushes into Sebastian with a low moan.


End file.
